Drain, Kiss and Strip
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: Zack has an idea for a Christmas game. SephxCloud, ZackxGen Rating may go up.


This actually came out while I was co-writing "Wishes do Come True", but I saved it until X-mas! So...

MERRY X-MAS TO EVERYONE! (especially the yaoi-lovers!)

* * *

It was Christmas, and Zack was not allowed to go back home. Angeal had gone to Banora, so his only options for company were Genesis and Sephiroth.

"And Cloud!" Zack smacked his palm with his fist. He ran over to the barracks to find the Cadet alone on his bunk, sleeping.

"SPIKEY!" Zack pounced on his bunk, effectively waking Cloud up. Before the Cadet sat up entirely, Zack grabbed him and ran to the elevator.

"Zack, where are we going?" Cloud mumbled sleepily, rubbing his face.

Zack didn't answer. Instead, he texted Genesis to meet them at Sephiroth's apartment. When he exited the elevator at the right floor, he accidentally dropped Cloud.

"Zack! What was that for?" Cloud stood up and rubbed his butt.

"What's that racket?" Sephiroth stepped out of his apartment and froze at the sight of Cloud rubbing his ass. Genesis came out after him.

"Good evening, Cloud." the Commander said.

"G-good evening, sir."

"No formalities today. It's Christmas." Zack dragged Cloud inside.

"Nobody got presents, Zack..." Genesis said.

"So? We'll play a game."

Zack was up to something. He dashed to the kitchen, grabbed the hard liquors he had bought earlier yanked Cloud from Genesis' grip and dashed to the living room again. He threw himself on the floor and pulled Cloud down with him.

"Zack, what..."

"SHH!" Zack put the alcohol on the coffee table and dashed off again, returning with a twister board. _(the one with the arrow, I don't know what it's called.)_ "Seph, sit down here with us, we're playing spin and drink."

"No." He promptly answered. Genesis was already in his spot.

"Fine." Zack took the board and started walking back to the guest room, where his possessions were when he proclaimed himself Sephiroth's roommate for the night. "You don't get to see Cloud naked."

Zack heard a loud thud and turned around. Sephiroth was obediently sitting down by the coffee table, reaching out for one of the bottles and handing it across the table to Cloud, who blushed furiously. Zack grinned and sat back down between Cloud and Sephiroth, who sat next to Genesis, who closed the circle by sitting next to Cloud.

"The rules are simple." Zack placed the board on the small table. "Someone starts, spins the arrow, and dares the pointed-to to do something. BUT! If the victim refuses, _both_ have to drink a shot, and take off one article of clothing...Oh! I forgot the glasses!" He ran to the kitchen and came back with normal-sized glasses.

"That's not a shot, Zack." Sephiroth eyed the glasses.

"Who the hell cares?" Cloud was filling every glass with the bottle he had in his hand. Sephiroth grinned. Cloud blushed.

"Who are you and what have you done to Spiky?" Zack asked.

"Shut it, I'll start." Genesis reached out and flicked the arrow with his finger. It landed on Cloud. "Let's see if you're up to the Nibelheim rumours." He paused for dramatic effect, then pointed to Cloud's cup "Drain that."

Cloud did, as if it were water.

"My turn, right?"

"..."

"Right." He ignored the open mouthed stares. He spun the arrow and it landed on Genesis. Genesis did not like the small smile tugging at Cloud's lips. "Drain that." He mimicked.

Genesis was ahead of him.

"No."

Zack got what Genesis was trying to do.

"Then you both have to drain your shots." He grinned.

Cloud obviously didn't think of that.

"Bottoms up." Genesis held his glass high to Cloud and they both drank.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zack asked, eying the both of them.

Cloud took off his socks. Genesis snorted and took off his red leather jacket. He spun the arrow again and it landed on Sephiroth.

"Hmmm." Genesis tapped his chin. "Shave your head."

Sephiroth didn't even respond. He drank and took off his socks too. Genesis followed suit with his belt. When Sephiroth spun the arrow, it landed on Genesis.

"This shit is jinxed!" he yelled.

"Burn all your Loveless copies" Sephiroth smirked.

Genesis drained his glass, filled it, and drained it again. He took off his T-shirt and his pants.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell"

In his boxers and socks, Genesis spun the arrow. It landed on Zack. He didn't even think before saying:

"Kiss me."

Zack stared wide eyed at him. He looked to his glass, then to Genesis. He was leaning back on his hands, with his legs crossed indian-style. Cloud shoved Zack until he was standing. Slowly, he walked over to Genesis and knelt down. Genesis didn't move. Zack leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"NOOO! We want a real one!" Cloud protested.

Zack looked at Genesis, who only smiled in return. He leaned again and wanted to peck Genesis on the lips, but the man held him in place by cupping the back of his head. Zack felt a tongue brush against his lower lip, and gasped in surprise. Genesis invaded Zack's mouth.

"Yeah..." Sephiroth had always been a voyeur.

Zack held himself up by grabbing Genesis' naked thighs. The redhead moaned softly when they were lightly squeezed. Zack leaned on his left hand and slid his right hand into Genesis' hair. If it was possible, their kiss deepened. Cloud was considering saving Zack from getting his soul sucked out through his mouth, but the raven haired man seemed to be enjoying himself so much... Zack and Genesis separated a few inches (probably to breathe), but their tongues never stopped touching. The wet show continued with glistening muscles and soft slurping noises. Zack's hand untangled itself from Genesis' hair and caressed the man's cheek, then his neck and collarbone. He spread his hand and ran it over Genesis' shoulder, then lowered to his nipple. He pinched and massaged the small bud with his fingertips. Genesis' moan was swallowed by Zack. The latter continued his path down a taut chest, and ghosted over a small valley between abs, until he found a thin line of cinnamon-coloured hair. He made an appreciative sound and kept following the trail, until his fingers hit the waistband of dark red boxers.

Zack stopped and ended the kiss. With his face still inches to Genesis', he whispered:

"Damn..."

Genesis was slightly cross-eyed and panting lightly.

"Yeah...Damn..."

Zack pecked him one more time before getting up and going back to his seat. He took a deep breath and spun the arrow.

Sephiroth.

He grinned with lightly abused lips. He turned around to face the stereo behind him and turned it on. Sephiroth's last choice of a CD had been Nine Inch Nails. Zack grinned even wider when he skipped to the track he wanted. 'Closer' blared through foam cones.

"Strip."

Sephiroth raised a trademark eyebrow. Everybody felt their jaws go slack when said silver headed man actually stood up and started to unzip his gray hoodie, moving to the music.

"_You let me violate you."_

He let one shoulder fall off, then pulled the other sleeve. He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath.

"_You let me desecrate you."_

He undid his belt and slooooowly pulled it out of the loops.

"_You let me penetrate you."_

Cloud was drooling. And it seemed the General was only doing this for him, since his eyes never left the blond.

"_You let me complicate you."_

Sephiroth's long fingers fiddled with his pant's button. Cloud could have burned a hole through the fabric by now. The dark jeans remained fire-less for the safety of important...ahem...organs.

"_Help me; I broke apart my insides." _

Sephiroth lowered his head to view his movements and unbuttoned his pants. He stroked his zipper with one pale, spidery finger. Keeping his head down, he raised his eyes and looked at Cloud from below his long lashes in mock shyness. Though the tugging at the corner of his lips gave him away. Or it might have been the fact that he was _stripping_.

"_Help me; I've got no soul to sell.__"_

Cloud was leaning forward, panting lightly. His hand had mysteriously disappeared under the table. Even Zack and Genesis were aroused. But that may have been from before too.

"_Help me; the only thing that works for me__."_

Instead of unzipping his jeans, he tugged at his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, extra-slowly. Muscles rippled under snowy skin. His hair cascaded down over one shoulder when he cocked his head, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he locked gazes with Cloud.

"_Help me get away from myself__."_

He buried his hands in his hair and moved his hips sensually to the music. He let go of his hair, letting it move along his body like water, accompanying his movements. He ran his hands down his chest and stomach, closing his eyes and parting his lips while he tilted his head back. He rested his right thumb in a belt loop and let his left hand roam over the obvious bulge in his front.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal."_

Sephiroth, ever so slowly, unzipped his fly. The sound of the zipper could barely be heard over:

"_I wanna feel you from the inside."_

But it still sent a shiver down the others' spine. The General's pants were slightly baggy, so when he let go of them, they pooled around his ankles, revealing black boxers.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal."_

Cloud was shaking.

"_My whole existence is flawed."_

Sephiroth stepped gracefully out of his jeans and sat back down, the whole time looking intensely at Cloud. A smirk graced his angelic features. He stretched an arm and flicked the arrow. It landed on Zack.

"Do my paperwork until Easter."

Zack shook his head a little, then followed Genesis' lead. He drained his glass, the open bottle, and took off everything but his boxers and his undershirt.

"Thank you." Genesis said to Sephiroth, who only chuckled knowingly.

"Hey, that's not fair, you're not supposed to team up." Zack said indignantly.

"Okay, put your clothes back on." Genesis said smirking. Zack grumbled and flicked the arrow.

"Ohh, Spiiiiike..." Zack chanted.

"Oh, gods, no." Cloud widened his eyes and looked at Zack in fear.

"Oh, gods, _yes_." Zack stood up and ran to the spare room again. Sephiroth noticed Genesis staring at Zack's slightly drunk ass.

"What's he gonna do?" Sephiroth asked Cloud, who looked away and blushed furiously. "Can't you just drink and _not_ do whatever he cooked up for you?"

"NO HE CAN'T!" Came the reply from the hallway.

Zack came back with a small cardboard box. He knelt in front of Cloud and opened the box. He pulled out attachable ears and stuck them on Cloud's head. He did the same with a plush tail on the back of his pants. They were both yellow, but not quite blond like his hair. He looked cute anyway. Sephiroth saw Zack pull a woman's eyeliner from the box (how the hell did he know what it was?) and uncapped it. When he neared Cloud, the blond scuttled away.

"No, that's enough" he said, eying the small paintbrush.

"Aww, come on, Spike, it's Christmas." Zack crawled after him.

"I don't care!" Cloud scuttled behind Genesis.

"You're supposed to make jesus happy!" Zack promptly climbed over Genesis, much to the man's delight. Cloud shrieked.

"That's doesn't have anything to do wit—OOMPH!" Zack straddled Cloud and Genesis held his head.

"NOOOO!"

"YEEEES" Zack drew three fine lines on Cloud's left cheek, then wet the brush again with eyeliner, and made three other lines on his other cheek, resembling whiskers. Genesis kept holding Cloud while Zack took a baby blue ribbon from the box behind him. He tied it loosely around Cloud's neck, making a neat bow. The longer end dangled over his shoulder as Genesis let him sit up. Zack took the end of the ribbon and held it out to Sephiroth. He and Genesis strode out to the spare room, snickering. Before closing the door, Zack called over to the living room:

"Merry Christmas, Seph!"

* * *

Yes, Sephirtoh, Merry X-rated uhhh... I mean... X-mas!

I'll write the smex scene if I get enough kind reviews *blackmails*


End file.
